Italian Princess
by Ascended Angel
Summary: Bella: Italian Princess. Jessica and Lauren: servents Mike: french prince. Jaocb: bella's freind. Edward will be involved, but you will have to wait to find out. Disclaimer: i own nothing! full sumery in first chapter!
1. Too Many Goodbyes

Full summery: Bella is the Princess of Italy, her father, King Charles has arranged a marrige for her, but She refuses and with the help of her freinds escapes what will happen when things start to go from bad to worse?

* * *

Italian Princess

Chapter 1: Too Many Goodbyes

"My lady would you like some more tea?" Jessica asked

"No, but thank you for asking my friend." I said turning my cup over.

"That is what a lady in waiting is for, Princess Isabella. I am honored to serve you." Jessica said curtsying.

"And you do a fine job, now I believe it is time for me to get ready for dinner." I said, my skirts swishing as I rose from my chair.

"Ah, diner with his majesty King Charles and her royal highness Queen Renee is it not?" she asked as she laid out a crimson gown and a white cloak.

"Yes, Father says he has some big news concerning my future I said sitting at the vanity while a servant, Lauren I think is her name brushed out my hair and applied powder to my soft brown curls.

"My Lady is going to meet her future husband, I have a feeling." Jessica said excitedly

"I pray not I am only seventeen, Mother would never allow it. " I said as Lauren gently pined my hair into a bun.

"Of course, Princess." Jessica replied. Does she know something I don't?

When Lauren was done with my hair, Jessica helped me into my corset and my gown. Then she fastened my cloak at my throat so I would be warm when I walked outside. Finally she handed me a pair of crimson high heels. "Jessica hand me my flats, I will kill myself in these things." I said refusing to put them on.

"But My lady you have no flats, Queen Renee ordered me to get rid of them after the blue shoes with the green dress incident. I am terribly sorry." She said her head down in shame.

"Jessica, all is forgiven. What my mother wants she gets. Just stand by me and make sure I don't fall." I said trying to walk with the grace of an Italian princess.

When I walked into the grand hall, my father and a man I did not recognize stood until I sat down.

"Ciao**(A/N: hello),** Isabella." My mother said

"Ciao, Mother." I replied

"Isabella you look very lovely tonight." My father said patting my hand

"Grazie**(A/N thank you)."** I replied, he smiled.

"Isabella, I would like you to meet Prince Michel of France." My father said gesturing to the man on his left.

"Bonjour, Princess Isabella, it is a pleasure to meet you." He said kissing my hand.

"Father I demand that this man not touch me." I said pulling my hand from his grasp.

"Isabella! Is that anyway to speak to your future lord?" Father asked

"Future Lord? You mean to say that you are giving me away to a foreigner?" I said appalled "Mother is this true?"

"Yes, daughter it is.' She said solemnly.

"Well, I say no, I will not marry a Frenchmen, how you belittle me!" I said kicking my shoes off, getting ready to run to my room.

"BELITTE YOU? YOU WILL NOT SPEAK LIKE THAT TO ME, I AM YOUR FATHER, BUT MORE IMPORTANLY YOUR KING. YOU WILL OBEY ME!" my father yelled

"NEVER!" I screamed and ran out of the room. Jessica not far behind carrying my cloak, and my shoes.

When I made it to my room I threw myself on my bed, and started to cry. Suddenly I couldn't breathe, I tried to untie my corset, but I couldn't reach the tie. Jessica quickly untied it and helped me into a nightgown. Then I sat down and allowed Lauren to unpin my hair. I was crying the whole time.

Soon after my mother came in to talk to me. "Isabella, you shouldn't have yelled at your father like that. He could have you executed if he wanted to."

"Would be better than marrying a foreigner. How could you do this to me?" I asked tears welling in my eyes.

"Isabella, it is your father who does this to you, not me. I knew naught if this until just a few hours before you did. I don't want this for you, believe me, I don't want you to have to go though the same thing I did…" I saw tears streaming down my mother's face.

"You were forced into marriage by your parents?" I asked

"Yes, and I was the biggest mistake of my parent's lives. I had not the courage to say nay, but I hope you do." She said motioning to the door.

"What do you mean mother?" I asked confused.

"Jacob Black has agreed to take you to the country until I can talk your father out of this. I will not make you go, but if you don't want to marry Michel you need to go. Jacob will protect you with his life; I would not be letting you go if I did not believe you would be safe." She said hugging me.

"Thank you, mother, but how will I get past Father?" I asked, he was a light sleeper.

"I will give myself to him." She said

"Don't you do that every night?" I asked not wanting to talk about this.

"I have not given myself to him since you were born; I gave him an heir and then took to my own bedchamber. I would only do this for you." She said with dread.

"Thank you Mother, but won't father be angry with you? Could he have you killed?" I asked

"I am too loved among the people for him to have me executed with out a revolt, I will have my guards that I hand selected with me at all times, and I will use a slave to taste my food and drink to see if there is poison. Only Jessica will be allowed in my bedchamber so that she may clean, and help me dress. I am sorry that she may not go with you, but she is the only one I trust. Hurry you must prepare for your departure." She said pulling out my black gown and cloak from my closet.

"I will send the rest of your clothes to you when I can, but for now wear this and take this." She handed me a sliver locket that said Corraggio.

"Courage, thank you mother, for everything." I said hugging her.

"Your welcome, Jacob will be here soon so hurry and change; I must go play my part. I love you." She hugging me for I hoped not the last time.

"I love you too." I said as she slipped through the door.

"My Lady, we must hurry." Jessica said as she helped me slip into my black gown and fastened my cloak around my shoulders. I then pulled the hood over my head and grabbed a small bag to put a hair brush, perfume and teeth cleanser. Then I said my goodbyes to Jessica and slipped out of my room. Jacob was waiting for me outside of my bedchamber.

"Your highness let us be off." He smiled at me.

I stifled laugh and whispered "Jacob you know me well enough to call me Isabella, heck you know me well enough to call me Izzy, or Bella."

He took me by the arm and hurried though the castle. I was grateful that my mother had given me flats so I could sneak quietly in the corridor. We finally made it to the servant's entrance. It was bitterly cold outside; I drew my cloak around me tight trying to keep warm. Jacob gave me the reigns to a white horse that I knew as Bellezza** (Beauty) **

"You do know how to ride Bella?" Jacob asked

"Yes, in fact if memory serves you were the one to teach me, and the name is Isabella." I said.

"You said that I could call you Izzy, or Bella. I like Bella better." he smiled as I mounted my horse.

We rode out of the city within an hour; he was always close to me sword in hand ready to kill to protect me. I remembered why I had a crush on him when we were little. He was always so protective of me when we were kids. That was back when I was allowed to see him.

Soon we were in the forest; I think we were heading away from mountains. "Jacob were exactly are we going" I asked him

"Your mother told me to take you to her childhood home in Voltaire. Not exactly the country, but safe enough from your father. It could take a few weeks to get there but you will be safe. Bella you do realize that there is no turning back now; you are committed to the journey as am I." he said

"Yes I do realize that and I wouldn't have it any other way. Thank you for doing this for me and my mother. You wouldn't believe who Father wanted me to marry. A French prince, I will never marry a foreigner. Prince Michel was twice my age and balding, I might as well marry a donkey." I said as calmly as I could.

Jacob laughed "you have not changed my friend, not one bit."

"Thank you." I replied.

We rode in silence for a few more hours before we stopped to make camp.

"Would you like me to set up a tent for you? I think it will snow tonight." Jacob asked

"No, I don't want to be any more trouble than I already am. I'll just sleep under the stars, I don't mind." I said laying out one of the quilts Mother had given Jacob. He wanted to give me both of them, but I refused. "You'll freeze to death." I said. Then I noticed that he was not wearing a coat.

"You would be surprised." He said taking my hand in his.

"Do you have a fever?" I asked putting my hand on his forehead.

"No, I feel fine this is just how my body works. I am always a little hot. I'll be fine you can have both quilts. I can set up the tent, it wouldn't be a problem, your mother will kill me if you get sick." He said pointing to his black stallion. His horse had to carry him and supplies.

"No, I'll be fine, goodnight Jacob." I said lying down on the quilt.

"Goodnight, Bella." He replied.

Noise woke me up a few hours later, Jacob was awake, sword drawn. "Who is out there?" I whispered.

"Shh." He replied.

"Well, Well, Well, look who I found. The princess and her kidnapper." Michel said as he stepped from the trees.

"What do you want, _Frenchman_?" Jacob asked putting a nasty emphasis on Frenchman.

"I have come to rescue my future bride from the servant who kidnapped her. You do know the punishment for kidnapping royalty, do you not?" Michel asked

"Death by beheading, but I tell you true I did not kidnap Princess Isabella. She came with me of her own free will." He said pointing his sword at Michel's chest.

With out warning Michel's sword. "JACOB!' I screamed running to his side. I was filled with fury, I took the sword out of Jacob's wound and ran Michel threw.

I cradled Jacob's head in my arms heard him say weakly "Bella, I want you to run as fast as you can away from here, take your horse, but set mine free. I love you" and then he died. Tears fell down my face and on to Jacob's face.

"I love you too." I sobbed. I laid the quilts over him and unsaddled his horse.

He was my only true friend and now he is gone forever. He even loved me, I could have been happy with him for the rest of my life, but that was not going to happen now.

I mounted Bellezza and rode away from the campsite.

I did not know when it started to snow, but it soon became a blizzard Bellezza got spooked by something and threw me off of her back into the snow. I curled up in the snow and waited for death to come.

* * *

What do you think? i write more if you want me too. 


	2. Savior

Chapter 2: Savior

Edward's POV

I was hunting when the blizzard started; I knew that not many animals are crazy enough to go out in a blizzard so I decided to go home. As I made my way through the snow, I thought I saw something black lying in the snow. I walked over to it and saw a girl curled up in the snow as if she was trying to keep warm. She was clutching her right arm as if in pain. I couldn't just leave her here to die, so I gently lifted her up. She moaned a name I think it was "Jacob". I wanted to comfort her so I said "you'll be okay, I'll take care of you**."(did y'all honestly think i would keill Bella off?)**

Carlisle would help her, if we could save her life with out changing her into a vampire, we would. When I made it home, Alice came running out to meet me.

"Edward, where have you been? I couldn't see you for some reason so I got worried. What is that?" Alice asked pointing to the bundle of clothes I was carrying.

"I found this girl; I think she is hurt, Carlisle is home right?" I asked hoping that he had gotten back before me.

"Yes, come on we need to get her warm." Alice said running inside, I quickly followed her.

Carlisle was at the door when I came in. "Edward put her in the guest bedroom with the fireplace."

I nodded and ran up the stairs and gently laid her on the bed. Carlisle was not far behind me. "Edward go look for blankets. Alice, I am going to need your help."

Alice's POV

Edward had found a human girl and brought her home to a bunch of vampires, I am going to have to talk to him.

Carlisle asked me to help him, I nodded and knelt by the girl's bed.

"Now we need to get this dress off of her, it is too wet from the snow, and it is just making her colder." Carlisle said.

He got a knife and cut the bodice of the dress carefully, not wanting to nick the girl, for we all knew what that would mean. She was wearing a corset made if some type of bone.

"Odd" I thought as I carefully undid the ties, Carlisle wanted to cut it off, but I knew that corsets were expensive.

Edward came back in with a pile of blankets, don't know why we have those, but thankfully we did. "Edward, go get one of my extra nightgowns." I said trying to keep him out of the room.

He nodded and left, Carlisle carefully checked to see if there were any breaks in her bones, luckily there weren't, but her right arm was badly bruised, poor thing.

After Carlisle made sure that she did not have any life threatening injuries, he allowed Esme and I to bathe and dress the girl in a nightgown. We laid her back in the bed and piled blankets on top of her. "She will be just fine." Esme said.

Edward's POV

I waited outside the bedroom, hoping that she would be all right. I don't know why, but I felt that if she died I would have lost something important. The girl was beautiful; it wasn't vampire beauty, but a softer human beauty. I wondered what her name was and why was she outside during the blizzard, Esme and Alice walked out of the room. "You can go in if you want to, but she is not awake." Esme said patting my head gently.

I watched over her the entire night and the next day, I wanted to be here when she woke up.

Bella's POV

_I was fifteen and I was horse back riding with my best friend Jacob. We were racing back to the stables and I was winning._

"_You are cheating!" Jacob called from behind me. _

"_How?" I called back, when I was with him I wasn't a princess, and he wasn't a stable hand. We were just a boy and a girl having fun. My mother liked the friendship, but my father did not. _

_My father met me at the stable as I was unsaddling Bellezza. _

"_Isabella, the stable hand is supposed to unsaddle your horse, you are princess." He said _

"_Father, Jacob has another horse to unsaddle, and I don't mind" that was my first mistake. _

"_You are not to call the stable hands by their first names, it is not appropriate." Father said._

"_But he is my friend." That was my second mistake. _

"_Princesses are not friends with sable boys I forbid you to speak to him again." he said his face turning an odd shade of purple. _

"_But that is not fair, you cannot keep me from my best friend" I replied, third mistake. _

_Father took my arm and dragged me to my room. I cried all that night._

_The next morning I watched from my bedroom window as Jacob left to go to a boarding school, which my father graciously paid for. We both knew exactly why he was leaving. He looked up at me, smiled and waved goodbye, I returned the wave. Before I knew it Jacob was gone. _

"Jacob!" I cried, opening my eyes. I saw a handsome man with topaz eyes staring at me.

"w-who are you?" I asked a little afraid.

"My name is Edward, I found you in the snow two days ago. Are you hungry?" He asked.

My stomach answered that question. He smiled and said "I'll go get you something to eat. Don't go anywhere."

"Where am I going to go I can barley move with all these blankets on me." I thought.

A girl walked, more like danced into the room, "hello" she smiled.

"Why is every body so happy?" I asked, I realized that my arm was throbbing, and my head was killing me.

"We are just glad you are alive, when my brother found you, you were half dead. You are one lucky girl." She said. Her voice was very soothing. "By the way my name is Alice, what's yours?" she asked

"Is… Bella, my name is Bella." I said using the nickname Jacob had given me, Jacob! The events of what had past came rushing back. Tears of grief ran down my face.

"Alice what did you do to her?" a man asked as he walked in.

"Nothing, I just asked her what her name is. She must have been through a lot." Alice replied.

"She is grieving." The man whispered, he thought I couldn't hear.

"Bella this is Jasper, my husband." Alice said sitting on the bed.

"Ciao." I said softly. He stayed at the end of the room, as if he was trying not to hurt me.

"Ciao" he replied.

I tried to sit up, but Alice pushed me back down, "you almost died you need to lie down for a while." She said sweetly.

Soon Edward came back in with a hot bowl of stew, and despite what Alice had said he let me sit up to eat. "Thank you so much for everything." I said between bites. For some reason Edward watched me eat.

"My father wants to talk to you; do you feel up to it?" He was so considerate.

"Sure, it is the least I can do." I said trying to smile. Edward left the room and returned with a man that looked too young to be Edward's Father.

"Hello, Bella, my name is Carlisle." He smiled as he sat in the chair next to the bed.

"Hello" I replied the new word feeling odd on my lips.

"How are you feeling?" Carlisle asked.

"Sore and tired, but other than that I'm just fine." I said

"If you don't mind my asking why were you by yourself in that blizzard?" he asked

"I wasn't supposed to be by myself, you see my father had arranged a marriage for me that neither I nor my mother agreed to. So my mother asked a man named Jacob to take me to her childhood home in Volterra. Jacob and I are… were best friends. We had set up camp for the night when my betrothed found us…." Tears were streaming down my face. "He ran Jacob threw with his sword, and then kill my betrothed. Jacob died in my arms, but before he did he told me to run as fast as the horse could take me. In the blizzard she got spooked and threw me off. I thought I was going to die." I finished before the tears took me again.

I felt like a hole was in my chest were my heart should be, I curled up on the bed trying to keep my self together.

"What's wrong with her?" someone asked

"She is hurt emotionally, she needs time to heal." Another voice replied

Edward's POV

Bella just curled up on the bed crying and holding her hands to her chest.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked worried that she was dieing

"She is hurt emotionally; she needs time to heal." Carlisle answered.

Alice gently placed her hand on Bella's forehead and cooed "It's alright, Bella, everything will be just fine."

"Mother?" Bella asked.

* * *

I am being so mean to Bella, i really do like her. What do you think? by the way the Italics are Bella memories 


	3. Love, But With A Price

Sorry it took me so long to update, it was due to a little thing i like to call School, but it is more like hell. Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 3: Love, But With A Price.

Bella's POV

_I was thirteen years old when I learned to ride a horse, Jacob was teaching me because my mother thought that he was the best one for the job. I was learning to gallop when I fell and landed on my wrist. Jacob was by my side in an instant, he took the map that he carried with him and circled were we were and wrote on the back help! Then he attached the map to the horse and sent her back to the stable. _

_After what seemed like hours my mother came galloping on a black stallion to where we were. I felt my mother wrap me in her cloak and carry me to the horse, Jacob help us on the horse and then mounted the one he was using. I heard my mother say "it's all right, Isabella, everything will be okay", and I felt better. _

Alice POV

Esme and I comforted Bella all through the night. When she finally slept it was fitful, every so often she would scream out Mother, or Jacob. Esme was such a gentle woman she always wanted children of her own, but her first and only baby died. She tried to kill herself, but Carlisle saved her by changing her. Now she had me, Edward, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett as adopted children. I think she saw Bella as a child who needed a mother to comfort her.

It was dawn when Bella woke up. "May I go outside?" she asked

"I'll go with her, she can use one of my dresses" I said running vampire speed to my room, I chose a dark blue dress for her to wear, and then I ran back to Bella.

Esme and I helped Bella change, we managed to save her cloak and I wrapped it around her. She stumbled as she walked so I put my arm around her waist and helped her walk.

As soon as she got outside I noticed an improvement. "The warmth reminded me of Jacob, he was always so warm, and I thought he had a fever. I think I prefer the bitter cold now." Bella whispered

She knelt in the snow not caring how cold it was "Bella are you okay?" I asked

Bella's POV

When I got outside I felt better, I felt like pressure had been lifted from me. "The warmth reminded me of Jacob, he was always so warm, and I thought he had a fever. I think I prefer the bitter cold now." I said kneeling in the snow.

"Bella are you okay?" Alice asked

"No I am not okay, the only man who ever truly loved me is gone, and I feel empty. I have no choice but to move on and try to forget, Jacob died trying to save me and I couldn't even give him a proper burial. The name I was given at birth was not Bella, but Isabella. Isabella is dead now there is only Bella." I whispered tears threatening to run down my face.

"Alice! Why did you bring her out here?" Edward yelled

"It is what she wanted, the poor girl is emotionally hurt and that was the first thing she said when she woke up." Alice snapped.

"I need to talk to you in private" Edward said gently lifting me up and taking me back inside.

Edward's POV

After I put Bella back in bed I half dragged Alice to the living room. "Alice that was a stupid move, she could get sick from being out there too long" I yelled

"_Do you want her to hear?" _Alice thought.

"So it is going to be one of _those _conversions where I read your mind and I sound like I am talking to myself." I snapped

"_Yes"_ Alice replied. _"What is your problem? Jasper said that you are being protective of Bella, just because she was outside doesn't mean she will get sick. I made sure that she had her cloak." _Alice said loudly in her mind.

"Alice if I can't yell neither can you, when I found her in the snow she looked so helpless. Her blood was almost frozen in her vein, that was one of the reasons I didn't drink her dry. As I carried her home I tried to read her mind to see if she was dreaming, but I got nothing. I thought that was because she was almost dead, then as I watched over her that night her blood started to sing to me, it was all I could do not to kill her. I didn't want to leave her alone; I didn't want her to be alone when she woke up. I can't explain it, but before I even knew her name I think I was in love with her." I whispered.

"_Oh my, Jasper was right!" Alice squealed _

"Alice could you lower an octave?" I asked "how did Jasper know?"

"_Hello his power? Have you been living under a rock?" _Alice asked

"Bella can never know, she has already been hurt I don't want to hurt her further." I said hoping she couldn't hear me.

"_I could think several things that are not very lady like, but I won't. I think you are just afraid of commitment. Think about it." _Alice said walking out of the room.

Alice's POV

I love my brother, but I think that he can be such an idiot sometimes. I understood that it is too soon to tell Bella that he loved her, but what about the future, I think that soon everything will come down to Bella leaving us, or changing her. If my brother truly loves her then he will do what is best for both of them.

_Bella is sitting outside, it is spring because the flowers are in bloom. Edward walked over to her and sat down. He says words that I can't he; she puts her arms around his neck and kisses him._

The vision faded, I think I will keep this one to myself, and wait for it to actually happen!

I went to check on Bella and saw that she was asleep, poor thing deserves a good nights rest.

Bella's POV

_**Jacob and I were running through a field of flowers, I tripped and fell, but he caught me in his strong arms. "Bella what am I going to do with you?" he asked. I just shrugged.**_

_**Then Jacob was on the ground, he mid section bloody from the sword wound. Prince Michel was standing over him laughing and then he ran me threw. **_

I started to thrash around in bed, screaming the whole time. I felt two clod arms pin me to the bed by my shoulders. Some one was saying "Bella wake up, its okay you are safe."

I opened my eyes and saw Edward looking over me his beautiful eyes looked into mine.

After he was sure I was awake he let me sit up, I realized that I was shaking.

I must have woken up the entire household because everybody was in the room talking one hundred miles a minute. Heard a few things like "What happened?"

"Bella you sure can scream! Ow!" Alice hit Emmett in the back of the head.

"Edward what did you do to her?" Alice asked

"Nothing, it was a bad dream" I said. Alice looked at Edward for a minute; did he just shake his head? No, I probably just imagined it.

Finally everybody went back to bed, well everybody except for Edward. He stayed with me till I fell asleep. I realized then and there that I was irresistibly, hopelessly, and deeply in love with Edward, but that love came with a price I could never tell him. Everybody I love ends up getting hurt. My mother, God knows what happened to her, Jessica was like a sister to me. She was probably dismissed from service, and Jacob my dear sweet Jacob was gone forever. To protect Edward I can never tell him how I feel. Never!

* * *

just to let you know the next chapter will have a time gap, only a few mounths so no big deal. the bold italics are Bella's dream while the italics are Bella's memory. only aplies to Bella's POV 


	4. Unexpected

Chapter 4: Unexpected

Four Months later… Edward's POV

Bella has become apart of our family. Alice has made Bella her new project, as in giving her a makeover. I guess it is better than seeing Emmett and Jasper in a corset, not pretty. I evidently was the only one not to be attacked by Alice's love of dressing people up. Bella looked amazing, not that she didn't before.

Bella's POV

"Alice, why am I always your doll?" I said as she handed me a dress.

"Because you are the only one who will let me dress you up." Alice replied.

I had Alice lace up the back of the ivory dress, and then she brushed my hair, allowing it to flow down my back.

Alice and I walked out into the main room. Emmett whistled which got him hit by Edward, Carlisle, Alice, Rosalie, and Esme. Edward walked up to me and said "My lady may I have this dance?"

"Well of course my lord." I said trying not to laugh. He took me in his arms and twirled me around to no music. I laughed the entire time, and then it occurred to me how long I had not laughed. Edward and I went outside, still dancing. Everything happened so fast.

I looked up at Edward's face and instead of seeing him smile, he looked tense and worried. Edward stopped dancing and said "Bella get behind me!"

"What?" I asked

"Get behind me!" was all he said. I quickly did as I was told.

I heard a familiar voice yelling "GET AWAY FROM HER YOU FILTHY BLOODSUCKER!!" no it couldn't be.

"What do you want Dog?" Edward asked in a low tone, almost a growl.

"You can not have Princess Bella; she is not yours to take!" He replied

"Princess?" he asked me.

"Yeah, about that…" I replied.

"Bella don't you recognize me? It is me Jacob Black." He said

"No, it can't be My Jacob has been dead these four months." I said trying not to cry.

"Bells when we fled the castle I addressed you as princess, but you said that I could call you Izzy or Bella. I liked Bella better so I started to call you that. Come here and touch my hand so that you know I am real." Jacob said extending his hand so to me.

"Try anything funny and I will kill you, Dog!" Edward said as I inched towards Jacob.

I took his large hand in my small one and said "Do you have a fever?"

"I am always a little hot, that is just how my body works." He smiled and I knew that it was indeed Jacob. I hugged him; it was good to feel his warmth.

"I've missed you my friend" He said.

"As have I." I replied

"Bella come back over here." Edward said.

"Edward I would like you to meet, Jacob Black." I said standing in between them.

"Hello." Was all Edward said.

"Why does she address you in such a familiar manner, Bloodsucker?" Jacob snarled.

"What did you just call him?" I asked

"Nothing, I called him nothing" Jacob replied

"You called him Bloodsucker, why did you call him that?" I asked

"Because I am a vampire." Edward replied I took a step back

"What?" I asked

"I am a Vampire as is my entire family, it's complicated." Edward said.

"We all have our secrets I think it is time that we tell them. Vampire or not you saved my life and nothing will change my opinion about you and you family. " I said, still in between the two boys who looked like they were about to kill each other.  
"Edward I need to talk Jacob for a little while, I'll meet you back at the house, I promise." I said.

He nodded and said "be careful Bella, I don't trust him." Then walked back into the house.

"Okay, what I want to know is how can you be alive? You died in my arms, what the hell happened to you?" I asked Tears threatening to pour out of my eyes.

"I am a werewolf, I can heal at a fast rate, the wound I had was very deep so I was technically dead for about five minutes. By the time I was fully healed you were gone and your sent was lost in the snow." He said I had to lean on to a tree trunk to keep me from falling on to the ground.

"You're a werewolf, Edward is a vampire, so is my mother a nymph?" I asked sarcastically

"Well I was going to tell you." Jacob replied.

"What!" I exclaimed

"Kidding, relax, but I do need to tell you something about the Queen. She has been arrested." He said

"On what charges?" I asked.

"For the murder of Princess Isabella, I am wanted as well, and Jessica is also wanted. Your mother wanted me to get Jessica out of the castle then come back for her, but they got to her before I could save her. The punishment is…"

"Death." I said not holding back tears. Edward came running out of the house and said "I think you have overstayed your welcome, Jacob. Bella has had a hard day please leave before I do something that you will regret."

"Bells I won't be far, we will come up with a plan to save your mother, I promise." Jacob said giving me a hug the he whispered "I still love you." Then ran in the opposite direction.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Edward asked

"No, I am not. I am confused and scared. My mother is facing death because she tried to save me from an arranged Marriage as is Jessica and Jacob. I need to save them I have to go back, if my mother dies then I will be hurt and broken again and I don't want to go though that again. Jacob is going to come back so we can come up with a plan to her. We will go a ways away from the house so we don't bother you and your family. I'm sorry if that bothers you." I said

"I will help you in any way I can I understand that you want to save your mother." Edward said as I walked past him. "And Bella I love you."

"What?"

"I love you, Bella." He said.

"I have to go." I said quickly going out into the woods. I had to think things over. It wasn't long before I found a meadow. It had a pond in the middle of it and I went over to and stepped into it. It was freezing, because of the snow that had melted into it.

"You know your dress is ruined now." Alice said from behind me. I laughed

"Surprisingly that is not the worst thing that I have heard today." I said sitting on the bank my feet in the water.

"I know Jacob is actually alive and my idiot of a brother told you that he loved you." Alice said sitting next to me.

"Yeah, I don't want to hurt him, but every time I let myself love someone they get hurt." I said tears falling into the pond.

"Bella, newsflash Edward is a Vampire not much can hurt him." Alice said slightly giggling.

"It's not funny Alice. This is a big deal, I care about your brother, believe me I do, but…"  
"You still love the dog don't you?" Alice said.

"I don't know what I feel right know. I'm not ready to love again." I said.

"Come on lets get back, everybody must be worried by now." Alice said helping me up.

"You still want me even after what I did to your brother?" I asked

"Bella you are like my sister, nothing will make me what to get rd of you." Alice said.'

Alice's POV

I pasted Edward as Bella and I went back into the house. _"Just give her time, she cares about you, but she is still hurting." _He nodded.

* * *

i needed a confilct if i wanted this story to continue, and felt bad for killing Jacob off, i do love him, but less than Edward of course. 


	5. What Happened

Warning short chapter... this is what happend to Jaocb after he "died" not my best chapter so no flames

* * *

Chapter 5: What Happened

Jacob's POV

After Michel ran me threw with the sword I was scared I thought I was going to die, the first thing I thought was "What will happen to Bella?" I felt Bella pull the sword out of me and saw her plunge it into Michel. Then I felt Bella soft arms wrap around me and I said "Bella, I want you to run as fast as you can away from here, take your horse, but set mine free. I love you" then every thing went black.

When I woke up, I thought I had gone blind then I realized that Bella had laid the quilts over me. "Bella!" I was such an idiot I had told her to run, she could be halfway to Switzerland for all I knew. I knew that I had to find her.

The snow had erased her sent, I would have to look for her the old fashion way.

And so I looked for her for three months believed her to be dead. So I returned to the castle, to give the news to her mother.

"YOU LOSTED HER? HOW DO YOU LOSE A PRINCESS?" she yelled

"Your majesty I have much to tell you." I said. I told her what I am, a werewolf and what had happened three months prior.

"Well now we know what happened to the Frenchman, but what about Isabella?" Queen Rene said.

"I will do my best to find her, but…" I was cut by Jessica.

"Your Majesty, the king has charged, me, and Jacob with the murder of Princess Isabella!" she cried.

"Jacob take Jessica and get out here. I will soon follow you; it is only a matter of time before I am accused as well. My husband has been furious with me since Isabella left. Go quickly." She said hugging her servant girl and shaking my hand.

"Your compassion has no end your majesty." I said before Jessica and I snuck out of the castle.

Three days later I heard that the queen had been arrested and was to stand trial within the year. That was when I out Jessica on a boat heading to Greece, I gave her money and she planned to make a living as a maid when she arrived.

Then I resumed my quest to find Bella, I found her dancing with my mortal enemy, a vampire.

* * *

did i confuse anyone? if i did let me know and i will explain things 


	6. Betrayal

Chapter 6: Betrayal

Bella's POV

We had finally made it to Rome, my mother's trial was tomorrow and I was scared more than ever so I try to think about happier things. Didn't work.

I sat in my bed thinking of what had happen five days ago. Jacob had showed up and he claimed that he still loved me. If he really loved me why didn't he find me sooner?

Then there was Edward, he saved me from death and he helped me get through my darkest time. I know that Edward loves me, but am I ready to let Jacob go? I had to choose between the one who broke me, and the one who put me back together again.

I was very frustrated, I loved both of them, but Jacob was just a childhood crush. Could Edward be my true love? One way to find out. I went outside to see if Edward was there.

Edward was sitting outside, doing nothing in particular. I walked up to him and sat down to his right. "Edward about what happened I am sorry about what I did." I said trying to see if he still cared about me.

"It is I who should be sorry. You shouldn't be out here with out a hood" Edward said turning his face to me. I put my arms around his neck and kissed him. I felt him putting his arms around my waist.

When I broke the kiss, I whispered "I love you Edward."

"And I love you too." He whispered back.

Suddenly he became real tense, uh oh. "Edward what is wrong?" I asked

"It is Jacob, he saw us kissing." Edward replied

"Great, I was going to tell him tomorrow, but this is easier I guess." I replied.

"He won't attack, the wolf isn't that stupid I'll give him that, but he does want to talk." Edward said I nodded

Jacob walked out from beside a house, he looked hurt and angry. "Leech, I want to talk to her alone!" Jacob nearly screamed.

"Over my dead body!" Edward replied **(a/n no pun intended)**

"That can be arranged." Jacob replied.

"Boys get a grip!" I replied "Edward go inside, I'll talk to him."

"I'll am going to be watching, let you not forget that Dog!" Edward said as he walked inside.

"I'm sorry…" I began

"Why him? Why did you choose the one that could hurt you any second?" He asked

"Any one could hurt me in a second; let you not forget that night four months ago." I said coldly.

"That wasn't my fault…"

"I know that it wasn't your fault, but it still happened. Edward saved my life, and maybe even my sanity. I love him so much, but have been afraid to show it because he might get hurt. I realize now that it was foolish of me to think so."

"He saved you?" he asked.

"Yes" was all I said.

He turned away and said "This is good bye for real this time, Isabella. I hope you know what you are doing."

"Goodbye Jacob." I whispered.

Edward walked to me and put his arms around me "Do you think he will betray us?" he asked

"The plan will continue, I have to see my mother tonight, he might be mad, but I don't think he would betray us." I said. Hoping I was right.

Jacob's POV

I snuck into the castle; I had to protect Bella no matter what happens. I found the king's chamber with ease and went in.

The king was looking at himself in the mirror. "Jacob my boy, what brings you here?" he asked.

"Your highness, I have news of Isabella." I said bowing.

* * *

Please review! 


	7. Dog

Chapter 7: Dog

Jacob's POV

"Isabella is dead, by your hand, and my wife's hand. I'll call the guards and have you killed!" King Charles exclaimed.

"Your Majesty, Princess Isabella is not dead. She was kidnapped by a boy named Edward Cullen, and his family. I know the exact location of Isabella and her captures. I will take you to them." I said.

"What do you want in return?" he asked

"I want Isabella's hand in marriage and the Queen's freedom." I replied.

"Deal" the king said sticking his hand out.

"Thank you" I replied shaking his hand.

Bella's POV

I went to the prison to see my mother.

The two guards at the entrance were my two favorite. "Excuse me, but I would like to see my mother. It is very urgent." I said my hood covering my face.

"I am sorry miss, but I can't allow that I am afraid I have to ask you to leave." A guard said.

"I could order you." I said removing my hood. Their eyes showed surprise.

"Princess Isabella! I thought you were dead." he said

"Things are not always as they appear. I want to see my mother." I said in a diplomatic type of voice.

"Of course your highness, I am terribly sorry for the inconvenience." The guard unlocked the gate and escorted me to my mother's cell.

"Has the king decided to kill me before I get a fair trial?" My mother asked as the door opened.

"Not if he sends his own daughter to do his dirty work." I replied.

"Isabella! I thought you were dead!" Mother exclaimed

"Mother, I have missed you." I said hugging her. I looked at her face it was worn and thin. She had dark circles underneath her eyes and she was dangerously thin. "The people will be outraged when they see how their beloved Queen is treated. I have heard whispers of revolt among the people. The King has gone mad!" I said, my hands balled up in a fist.

"Why do you not call the king Father?" Mother asked

"He has not been my father for a long time. I called him father only out of duty, no more I spit upon duty!" I said

"Is Jacob well? What about Jessica?" Mother asked

"Well things with Jacob are complicated and Jessica is in Greece, Jacob sent her there to keep her safe. Mother how can you be more worried about them than yourself?" I asked

"Because whatever happens to me is meant to be, Isabella this started long before you were born. As soon as I met Prince Charles I knew that our marriage would end in death, but which one will die?" Mother asked

"Mother, my friends and I have a plan. I wanted to rescue you tonight and take you to Greece, but Alice thought that we should make this big, maybe even dethrone the King. What do you think?" I asked

"Sounds good, Isabella it is not safe for you here, go quickly." Mother said as she gave me a hug. "I love you."

"I love you too Mother." I said before I slipped out of the prison.

I walked back to the house. Soldiers were there, they had Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett in handcuffs. I stared to run to Edward, but was held back by the traitor himself.

"Let me go!" I screamed. He was going to die for this!

"Isabella this is for the best, your mother is going to be let go and you are going to be my wife." The traitor said calmly.

"I will die before I marry you! Let me go talk to Edward!" I screamed again. He looked at someone and let me go. I ran to Edward. "You can fight them, why are you giving up so easily?" tears were poring down my face.

Edward whispered in my ear "We have to keep our secret, believe me I want to fight, but I can't. I am so sorry, we will get out of this, I will think of something. I promise." I put my arms around his neck and kissed him.

"I love you and only you." I said loud enough for all to here. He was about to say something, but was pushed away by a guard.

"Come Isabella." A familiar voice said.

"No" I replied

"Is that any way to speak to your father?" he asked. I wanted to take that smug look off his face.

"It is when said father puts his child's mother in jail and then takes the one who she loves away." I replied coldly.

"Come now Isabella, quiet being foolish come home, your mother is being released as we speak, full pardon." He said.

"A pardon will not take away the weeks she spent wasting away in the jail." I replied starting to walk away. The dog grabbed my wrist and pulled me to a horse. "Let go of me Dog!" I screamed as he picked me up and put me on the horse.

"Bella this is for your own good." Jacob whispered.

"I hate you Dog!" I hissed.

"I know" was all he said.

* * *

Please Review,, i want five reviews before i update next.


	8. Plan

Chapter 8: Plan

Bella's POV

When Jacob tried to help me down from the horse but I ignored his hand and jumped down myself. "Jacob what you did is unforgivable." I yelled

"I know, but it was the only way to keep you safe." He said reaching his hand out to touch my arm.

"Don't you dare touch me, Dog! I know you did not do what you did to keep me safe, you want me." I hissed. I ran to my old room and found it exactly as I left it. I flung myself on the bed and cried all though the night.

Lauren came in and stood by the bed. "Your highness it is good to see you again." she said as she curtseyed

"Hello Lauren, how have things been?" I asked wiping tears away from my eyes.

"Not good with out you or your mother things have been hard for all of the servants, half of the female servants have been sold off as slaves. I was supposed to be next, but you came back." She replied her small frame shaking.

"So the only servant I have is you, correct?" I asked

"Yes" She replied.

I had an idea "Lauren I want you to go to the prison and tell the guards that I want to see a girl named Alice Cullen right now. Will you do that for me?" I asked

"Of course your highness." Lauren said as she curtsied and left.

After what seemed like hours Laruen came back, she was leading Alice into the room. "Bella are you okay?" Alice asked running and hugging me.

"I'm fine how are you and every one else holding up?" I asked, tears threatening to pour down my face.

"Rosalie is being a royal pain in the ass, no offense" Alice said

"None taken and Emmett, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, and… Edward?" I said his name quietly

"Every body is okay, Bella this is not your fault." Alice said. I realized that Lauren was in the room.

"That is all Lauren thank you." I said she nodded and left.

"I can't believe this happened. Alice, why didn't you see this coming?" I asked

"I can't see the Dog's future; he was a big part of this. I'm sorry Bella. Edward is distraught; he does not say anything he just stares off into space. I'm worried about him; you need to go see him." Alice said pulling me out the door.

When we made it to the prison I walked up to the guards and said "I would like to see Edward Cullen immediately"

"I am sorry your highness, but Jacob Black does not want you to see him." The guard said

"Since when do you take orders form him." I asked

"Since King Charles announced your betrothal to him." he replied

"Listen you, until the day I say I do to Jacob you are not to take orders from him. Do I make I myself clear?" I said with venom in my voice.

"Of course your majesty, come with me." he said, taking me to Edward.

The guard unlocked the cell door and let me enter. Edward was sitting in a corner staring at the wall, Carlisle smiled when he saw me.

"Bella, it is good to see you." Carlisle said holding out his hand I pulled him in to a hug

"I'm so sorry, Carlisle, this is all my fault." I said.

"Bella this is not your fault." Carlisle said.

"What happened to everybody else?" I asked worried

"shortly after you asked for Alice we were put into different cells, Jasper and Emmett are in one and Esme and Rosalie are in another." He replied, I was relived that they weren't hurt.

I walked over to where Edward was sitting and threw my arms around him. "hello love." I said softly in his ear.

"Bella you shouldn't have come. It is too dangerous here for you." Edward replied "but I am glad you are here."

"I will get you out of here, I promise. I am working on a plan to get Alice and the girls away from this horrid place, but you guys are going to be trickier." I whispered because the guard was right outside.

"How are you going to get them out?" he asked

"I will call them into my service. Thanks to my father we are low on female servants. Alice always did like dressing me up."

"What are you going to do about our diet?" He asked

"well, I was thinking that every time one of them goes hunting they will bottle some fresh blood for her significant other, Esme will also bottle some for you. Then they will bring it to you saying it is some bad wine and that I told them to give it to you guys." I replied

"You and your plans, alright, but Bella when I get out of here, I am killing the dog." He smiled at the thought

"Good, but for now my love I must go. I'll comeback soon, I promise." I said kissing him.

"Hurry back, I love you" Edward said. He held on to my hand as long as he could.

The guard walked with me to the entrance. "I want Esme Cullen, and Rosalie Hale brought to my room, I am calling them into my service.' I said to the guard.

"Yes, your majesty." The guard said.

I went back to my room, Alice quickly following me. I entered my room to see a woman I had not seen since last night! "Mother!"

* * *

You all are going to hate me after this, but i will not Update this story, until i get five reviews for my new story, Alpha- Wolf. Not kidding. thanx! 


	9. Prince Jacob

Chapter 9:

Bella's POV

"Mother!" I cried as I ran to her, she pulled me into her arms and held me close.

"Isabella, it is good to see that you have managed to stay out of trouble for one night." she laughed.

"Mother, this is Alice Cullen, one of my friends." I said as Alice curtsied

"So I suspect the story about the Cullens kidnapping you is incorrect." Mother stated

"Yes, it is Jacob made it up to get me here, he wants me as his wife." I made face of disgust

"What is wrong with Jacob?" Mother asked.

"He betrayed me because I am in love with a boy named Edward Cullen. He nothing, but a no good dog!" I wanted to scream.

Esme and Rosalie were escorted in by a guard. "Your Majesty here are the women you wish to call into your service." He bowed

"Thank you that will be all." I said.

"Bella are you okay?" Esme asked.

"Why is everybody asking me that, I am not the one in prison?" I wanted to yell, but I couldn't yell at the woman who has been like a mother to me these past four months.

"I'm fine, how about you two?" I asked hugging Esme, and going through an awkward hug with Rosalie.

"We are doing alright. You must be the queen it is a pleasure to meet the mother of such a fine young lady." Esme said, she curtsied so low that if I had tried to duplicate it I would hurt myself.

"Isabella, I see you have some friends you need to talk with, please join your father, Jacob, and I for dinner tonight." She said as she left, "if you don't want to you don't have to sweetheart."  
"Thank you Mother, I will see you tonight." I replied.

"So why did you call us here?" Rosalie asked

"I want to keep you all out of the prison, so I am calling you into my service; I want you to be my ladies in waiting, but only if you want to." I said. Alice started to smile

"So I get to dress you up every day?" Alice asked bouncing up and down.

"Twice a day, a casual look in the morning and then in formal dinner attire." I replied.

"I'm in!" Alice exclaimed.

"I am too someone needs to clean this place properly." Esme said clicking her tongue.

"As long as it keeps me out of that horrible prison!" Rosalie exclaimed

"Good, Alice, Rosalie I need help getting ready for dinner tonight. I am in your capable hands." I said sitting at the vanity.

Alice ran over to my closet and saw my collection of dresses; her eyes went wide in awe. She and Rosalie argued over which dress I should wear. "How about this, Alice you can be in charge of my clothes and Rosalie can be in charge of my hair and makeup." They seemed happy with the compromise because Alice smiled and chose a sapphire blue dress with a white cloak. She helped me into my corset; thankfully she didn't pull the strings too tight. Then she helped me into the dress and laced up the back.

I sat at the vanity and allowed Rosalie to put my hair into a bun, which she fastened with a sapphire clip. Then she applied blue powder to my eyelids and red paint to my lips. Since my skin was already pale she decided that I didn't need any powder on my face. Rosalie completed the ensemble with my diamond tiara.

"You are way too good for that dog!" Alice said spitefully.

"Only with your help, but the tiara is a little much." I said about to take it of.

"Bella you must look like you are a princess, show that dog that you are too good for him. Don't worry we will be with you if bad comes to worse." Alice said.

I smiled and nodded; I found my blue shoes and walked to the dinning hall like a princess. Alice and Rosalie walked behind me as I entered the room. Jacob and Father stood as I entered. Jacob gave Alice and Rosalie a look of pure hate.  
"Ciao Mother, how are you today?" I asked making sure only to address mother.

"I am well daughter, you look amazing." Mother smiled approvingly at Alice and Rosalie.

"Isabella I understand that you have called three prisoners into your service. Not just any prisoners, but the ones that kidnapped you" Jacob said

"They did no wrong and they are my friends I will not see them rot in jail." I said calmly.

"I have also been told that you went to go see a prisoner named Edward, I will not have you go there again." Jacob added, my father nodded.

"I don't care what you have me do; I will do as I please. You might think yourself as a prince, but you are no better than a dog. Mother I invite you to dine with me in my chamber tonight, from now on I will take meals in my room." I said as I got up. I managed not to trip on the way out.

"You see what you have done? You broke our child's heart. I am ashamed to call you husband." I heard mother say as she followed me out.

I had to see Edward.

* * *

to be honest i do love updateing so here i will update again after i get at least 2 reviews for this story. see i can be nice when i want to be. oh and thanks t those who did review for Alpha wolf a special thanks to NewMoonLover, Tinc 


	10. Not A Damsel In Distress Anymore!

Chapter 10: Not A Damsel In Distress Anymore

Bella's POV

I had to see Edward so I went to the prison. He was in the same place I had left him. "Edward, love are you going to be alright?" I asked hugging him.

"Now that you are here, I am perfect. Bells did that dog hurt you?" he asked pulling me on to his lap.

"No, but he has won my father's favor. I refuse to marry that mutt!" I yelled. I looked around and noticed that Carlisle was missing. "Where is Carlisle?" I asked

"Your mother called for him not long ago, seems like someone told her that he was a doctor did you?' Edward asked

"No, I bet it was Esme." I smiled. A low growl came form Edward's throat. I turned and saw Jacob standing in the doorway.

"Isabella come here now!" Jacob said.

"No" I replied. Edward stood up, forcing me to fall. Instead of hitting my head on the floor, Edward caught me and set me up right.

"Bella have I told you how smashing you look in that dress." Edward said. I realized that I was still dressed for dinner.

"Thank you; I am honored by your complement." I said curtsying a little.

"Isabella I said come here." Jacob said again.

"And I believe the lady said no, we were in the middle of a visit thank you very much." Edward said in his velvet tone.

"Isabella come here or I will kill him, and don't you dare think that I can't" Jacob snarled

"If you want me dead come and try." Edward replied taking a step forward.

I got in between the boys and said "Jacob if agree to marry you will you let Edward and his family go?" I asked

"What?" they both asked

"You heard me I will marry you on one condition you let the Cullens go." I replied. I refused to be the damsel in distress any longer.

"If I refuse?" Jacob asked

"You will find me dead when morning comes." I replied

"Very well, you have my word" Jacob said.

"Not good enough" I hissed. "I want to see them off, I also want each male to have a sword, new clothes and a horse. For the ladies they will each receive a dress of their choice. If my demands are not carried out I will not marry you."

"Of course your highness." Jacob replied.

"Leave so that I may say goodbye to Edward." I said with venom in my voice. He nodded and left.

"Bella don't my freedom is worth nothing with out you." Edward said putting his hand on my cheek.

I laid my head on his chest, and said "I want you to be safe. I don't care what happens to me. A good princess puts others before herself." Tears poured down my face.

"Bella I would rather die then to know you are unhappy." Edward said holding me close. I stood on my tip toes and kissed him with as much passion as I could muster.

"I love you, you and your family will leave tomorrow, stay safe." I whispered. I held his hand as I walked away with each step his hand slipped a little.

"Come my bride I will see to your demands personally." Jacob said giving me his hand. I took it with a little hesitation.

Morning….

I was in my best dress to say goodbye to my friends. Alice was wearing her ruby red dress that I had given her, while Rosalie had chosen an emerald green one. Esme look as refined as any queen in the silver gown I had given her.

I had a small box for each of the girls. I gave Alice a ruby necklace, Rosalie received emerald earrings and Esme nearly died when she saw the diamond necklace I had chosen for her. "Bella you are always going to be like a daughter to me." Esme hugged me before she got on Carlisle horse.

"Bella I will love you every second of my eternal life, never forget that." Edward said.

"And I you, my love." I cried

"Just get out of here!" Jacob smiled.

"Just go Edward; I will love you until the day I die." I said. Edward kicked his horse into a gallop and was out of sight in no time.

"Come my bride, you must go prepare for the wedding ceremony." Jacob said as he took my hand. I smiled and nodded.

After Lauren had helped me get ready, I asked her to let me be alone. She nodded.

I found the jewel incrusted dagger I had hidden in one of my drawers, and unsheathed it. I touch the point to my breast and took a deep breath before I pushed it into my broken heart.

* * *

yeah Cliffes!!! anyway i won't update till i get 10 reviews for this story! 


	11. NO!

Chapter 11: NO!!

Edward's POV

I dare not look back, for fear of my anger getting out of control. Alice and Jasper rode beside me. "I am ashamed of you, Edward!" Alice said angrily.

"What is your problem Alice?" I asked not really in the mood to argue.

"Go after her!" Alice said "if you love her then go after her and whisk her away to be with us.

"Alice leave him alone, I told you not to do that, he is upset enough with out you getting on to him." Jasper said in an almost whinny tone.

"No, Jasper she is right, I am going after her!" I said as I out the horse turned the horse around and made it go into a gallop.

"Good luck, Edward" Alice called as loud as she could.

I made the horse run faster then I thought possible, but I still had one problem actually getting to her room.

I just followed her sent she was on the second floor, her room had a balcony, so it was child's play to climb up it.

"Lauren will you lave me alone for a little while?" my beautiful Bella asked

"Of course." The servant said.

I was just about to climb into the room when I saw Bella take a dagger and plunge it in to her breast. She fell to the floor blood staining her white dress.

"No, Dam it Bella, Dam it all to hell." I cried as I took my love in my arms and kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry to do this to you, I never wanted this for you, I'm sorry!" I said as I bit her neck, allowing my venom to enter my beautiful Bella.

I remembered what she had said to Jacob last night.

Flash Back!

"If I refuse your demands?" the mutt asked

"You will find me dead by morning." She replied.

End Flash Back

I never realized she was serious, Bella was not screaming, which I was thankful for. I jumped of the balcony with Bella in my arms; I landed on my feet with a soft thud. Bella whimpered in my arms.

"Shh my Love, it is me Edward." I said as I started to run.

"Edward, it hurts!" she cried

"I know and I am sorry. It will be over soon I promise." I lied to her. She would be in horrible pain for three whole days.

Bella's POV

I fell to the floor waiting for death to come; I heard a faint sound it sounded like my Edward. "Dam it Bella, Dam it all to hell." I felt someone gently kiss my forehead. "I'm sorry to do this to you, I never wanted this for you, I am sorry." I felt slight pressure on my neck then the real pain began. Fire it was like my neck was on fire, the fire spread all the way around my body. I was falling, but I was also in someone's arms, as soon as we stopped falling we were going very fast, I dare not open my eyes for fear of getting sick.

"Shh my love, it is me Edward." He said in his velvet tone.

"Edward it hurts!" I cried wanting him to stop it.

"I know and I am sorry, it will be over soon." He whispered. I buried my face in his shirt, instantly felt a little bit better.

Edward's POV

It was not long before I found my family; Alice looked like she wanted to cry.

"Bella is dead." she stated not noticing who I had in my arms.

"Bella is as dead as you are Alice look at who I have." I said.

"You changed her? I would have seen you change her it is a big deal! All I saw was Bella stabbing herself with that dagger." Alice said pointing at the dagger still lodged in Bella's chest.

"I knew I forgot something." I said as I laid Bella on the ground.

"Bells this is going to hurt, I have got to get this out of you. Alice will hold your hand." I said as Alice knelt beside her and took her delicate hand.

I grasped the hilt of the dagger and pulled as gently as I could Bella let out an ear piercing scream. I immediately let go of the dagger and took a step back.

"Edward let me." Carlisle said kneeling next to Bella. He grasped the hilt and before I could blink he was holding it, the point facing the sky. Carlisle took it and threw it as far as he could; it landed with a splash in a stream.

"_I am going to have to get on to Bella about ruining a beautiful dress when she gets better." _Alice thought

"Not know Alice." I said sternly.

3 days later….

Bella's POV

The fire had finally died, I felt as good as new. Edward stayed by my side the whole time. I opened my eyes and looked around to see Edward sitting on a chair right next to the bed. "We have got to stop meeting like this." I said to get his attention.

"Bella!" Edward said before his lips crashed into mine.

"Bella!" Alice yelled as she ran and jumped on the bed, ending Edward's kiss.

"You couldn't have waited five more minutes?" Edward asked

"I had to wait for ten hours, I couldn't wait any longer." Alice retorted.

Then everybody else came running into the room. "Welcome back to the land of the living well sort of." Emmet's loud voice boomed.

"Sort of?" I asked confused.

"Everyone I need to talk to Bella." Edward said pulling me from the room.

"Bells we are on a boat in the middle of the Mediterranean." Edward said as he and I went up the stairs, I soon found myself on the upper deck of a huge boat.

"What happened? The last thing I remember is me trying to kill myself." My hand brushed against my chest as if to see if the dagger was still in it. I looked down at my dress, someone had changed my dress, I was no longer wearing a wedding dress, but a simple brown dress. I looked at my hand and saw that it was as pale as Edward's skin. Oh my God! "I am a vampire now aren't I?" I asked

"Yes, I am sorry. When I saw you laying on the floor with that dagger in you, I panicked. I can't live with out you." He said putting his arms around my waist.

"Thank you for giving me my life." I whispered as I kissed him deeply, I could stay like this forever.

Jacob's POV

I waited at the alter for my bride, but she never showed up. I ran to her chamber and found her servant girl crying. "What happened to Isabella?" I yelled

"I... don't … know!" she cried

I looked on the eother side of her bed and found blood, my Bella's blood. The room reeked of Vampire. I will kill that Bloodsucker if it is the last thing I do!

* * *

The last chapter!!! don't worry there will be a sequal, promise! 


End file.
